Marriage webside
by mk94
Summary: Actor/age gap AU; Arthur is an actor and interested in marriage. Merlin is a loser teen in highschool who got pranked and ended up in an internet marriage webside. That is how their life crossed. Rated T for insults against homosexuality (just to be sure). Mentioned Percival x Gwaine and Hunith x Uther
**Well, I had this story for more than two years lying around here and just thought 'it kind of has an ending so why not posting it now? NOW OR NEVER!**

 **Actor AU with teen!Merlin and actor!Arthur**

 **Have fun!**

* * *

 **Worst day ever.** Merlin huffed and pulled a banana peel out of his hair. His school day was as bad as ever. First coming late to class because he was thrown out of the bus, then he was trapped in his own locker, then some stupid jock took away his lunch, then he was put into his locker again, then some other cheerleader somehow managed to get his homework which got him extra work from his very annoying teacher for his next essay, was put in his locker AGAIN and by the end of the day he was thrown into the dumpsters behind the school.

He sighed tiredly as he entered his and his mother's flat. "Now a shower and then-"

"Welcome home Merlin…Merlin!" Hunith shouted worried, running towards his son. "Hey mom…" he said, hugging her.

"Dear boy, what happened?"

"Just my normal school life…fell into a dumpster; you know how clumsy I can be."

His mother chuckled relieved, "oh Merlin, how you manage such stunts is beyond me…now get a shower you smell awful!"

Merlin just nodded and headed for the bathroom. When he got out of the shower, his mother knocked on the door.

"Hey Merlin, I wanted to ask if you have many home works? If not, are you interested in watching with me 'Love and Betrayal' while doing them? You know how much I love to watch it with you."

"Sure! I'll get them and you can prepare the movie."

As Merlin got ready, he sat beside his mother doing math while his mother is whipping away her tears for the umpteenth time. "This Leroy is just a wonderful father…and such a handsome man-"

"Mooom!" Merlin warned her. This Leroy Moon always let his mother act like some teenage girl.

"How do you think he looks like now? I mean that movie is quite old," his mother wondered. Merlin took out his phone, "what is the actor's name?"

"Uther Pendragon," his mother said, reading from the cover of her videotape.

Merlin tipped in the name and showed his mother the pictures. "Wow! Still so handsome!"

"I think he got really old…"

"Merlin!"

"Well, sorry…he is old."

His mother just huffed amused. "Don't you have pets to take care of?"

Merlin just smiled, finished his last math works and left for his room.

"Hey Kilgharrah, hello Aithusa!" Merlin greeted his two iguanas. While the old dark green one looked at him disinterested, the albino one walked towards the glass, nearer to him. "Don't be grumpy, Kilgharrah, I brought you salad!"

After his pets were feed, he took his laptop, sat on his bed and was enjoying his time writing fanfiction of 'Chasing the fantasies' while his reptiles rested on him, Kilgharrah on his shoulder and Aithusa on his head. He frowned as he received a blinking message. _Watch this loser!_

He clicked on it and gasped. There was a photo of him…on a marriage agency website with manipulated photos and insulting description of him!

"Those idiots are driving me mad!" Merlin shouted, trying to erase this account. His frown grew deeper as didn't manage to erase it, but at least managed to change it far enough to be not embarrassing. And the password was obviously changed. Too bad he wasn't a pro in hacking…

"Now I landed in a marriage agency…can it get any worse?" Merlin sighed. To that, his grumpy iguana was showing him his tongue. "Don't come with destiny, Kilga, I have enough of this."

…

Merlin had to correct himself, **this** was the worst day ever. After again coming late because he didn't even manage to even enter the bus, he noticed that he forgot his lunch. That was also noticed by that jock and he got a beat up in break. His money was taken by him and he was again, without food. Again, he was dumped into his locker as often as possible and even once thrown into the girls' restroom, which got him detention for the weekend. What worsened it was in fact: Sport.

When he came back from the showers, his clothes were gone. "Fuck" He cursed. He sighed annoyed and pulled out spare trousers and pants. It was not the first time but, damn, that sucks! And then he was thrown into the Dumpster behind the school AGAIN!

"I'm home!" He shouted, closing the door. "Merlin, look, we have a guest…it's that young man from your poster-Merlin!"

"Mom, it's ok, I just fell-"

"Oh Merlin my clumsy boy!" Hunith scolded. And then another man entered the corridor. "And you must be Merlin Emrys?"

Merlin took in a deep breath of shock, "ARTHUR PENDRAGON!"

Said Arthur gave him a charming smile. "That's me, I think you know me-"

"THIS DAY CAN'T GET WORSE!" He shouted and ran to his room.

…

He sat in front of his terrarium, glaring at Kilgharrah, "Anything to share?" He asked his reptile. The old iguana just slipped his tongue out. "Don't come with destiny again. That's a nightmare! To endure high school to its greatest horror and then being seen by no other then the sexiest actor alive!"

"You think I'm sexy?"

Merlin shouted in surprise. Arthur Pendragon stood in his room. **Arthur Pendragon** stood in his room!

"Oh my goodness!" He shouted, jumping up and trying to hide his small poster of the actor in the famous series. He must look like a freaky fan right now.

"I can see you are a fan of 'Chasing the fantasies?" Arthur asked amused, walking towards the teen's desk, smirking amused at some handwritten fanfiction where his character and some male OC are fighting a criminal. "Well, you didn't lie when you said that you like to write. These are not bad…", he said while glancing over some awkward drawings, many of them related to the TV show and even Arthur himself but as his character, Bradley, an ordinary human who then starts to work for a police department which mostly works with magical creatures and monsters.

"What are you doing here?" Merlin whispered in horror.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked back, irritated.

"Please don't tell me you make this Lady Gaga thing…"

"Lady Ga-?"

"I know my life isn't the best but the last thing I need is some high pop star to come in and act all friend like and such! Nothing against such things but I won't survive such embarrassment!"

"What are you talking about? You didn't reply to my messages, so I thought to visit and get to know you!" Arthur explained lightly annoyed.

"Visiting me? Why the hell is someone like you visiting someone like me?!"

"I saw your profile! Single, like writing stories, action movies, don't like sports, flexible in relationships, thinking that lovey-dovey love is ridicules, preference to male gender-"

Merlin stared at him. "No way…" he walked to his laptop, opening his account he has now for three weeks. To his surprise there were many messages for him from many interested people and, of course, few from the Arthur Pendragon.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Arthur pointed at the screen. Merlin blushed furiously. "I think I have some explaining to do. But first I need you to answer this…"

Merlin took a deep breath…

"You of all actors are stupid enough to search a partner in the internet?" Merlin had to hide his smirk as the actor was glaring at him angrily. "That's none of your concerns and now explain!" He snaps, blushing lightly. Merlin chuckled lightly and sighed again.

"That all was a prank. Some kids from school opened an account here and wrote stupid stuff about me. I couldn't erase the account so I worked to change the password that those idiots won't get in again and made this account bearable and less embarrassing."

"And you actually admitted that you prefer men?" Arthur smirks. Merlin blushed," That's the least I can do to safe my dignity…like saying 'deal with it!'"

Merlin didn't look at the other man while the blond smiled at him. "Is anything on this account is not true?" He asked suddenly.

Merlin looked up surprised and quickly looked away again. "Well, actually you can only registrant on this site with 21 years…I'm actually 17 years old."

Arthur chuckled surprised. And then he smirked, "want to get some ice cream?"

"Why should I-"

"I would advise you to shower first, you stink quite much."

"Hey! It's not my fault that I didn't manage to shower yet-"

"Whatever you say Merlin…get ready, I'll wait."

As Arthur left the room, Merlin finally managed to get all this information into his mind. "By the GODS! ARTHUR FUCKING PENDRAGON WANTS TO GO EAT ICE CREAM WITH ME! HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPENED!?"

Merlin saw Kilgharrah slipping out his tongue. "Shut up you reptile!"

…

"Do you like your ice cream?" Arthur asked a happy Merlin. The teen nodded amused and licked on is sweet. "…thanks…" he said, blushing lightly. Merlin chuckled then and whispered excited, "I can't believe it…I'm eating Ice cream with Arthur Pendragon!"

"And there is the fanboy I was waiting for." The star actor sighed amused.

"Well sorry but Bradley is the best character in the show! I mean, how he once tracked this succubus-awesome! I mean never did I think that his girlfriend was the succubus who secretly was planning a plot against him!" Merlin blushed as Arthur laughed. "Sorry, I just like the show…"

"Don't be sorry, it's nice to hear what you think of it."

Merlin shouted surprised when Arthur took his hand. "What? Don't you like it?" Arthur said slightly worried.

"Not that I don't like it. Just have to keep cool while freaking out inside…"

"Well, Merlin, keeping cool is not what I'm seeing-"

"You prat!" Merlin laughed. Arthur smiled, "Well, I'm just that awesome-"

"Hey Emrys!"

Arthur watched the teen froze. The next thing he noticed was the fallen ice cream and egg shells on the ground. Merlin himself was covered in eggs they threw at him. "What the-!" he snapped shocked.

"Just let it be…" Merlin sighed heavily, "it's not like I'm not used to-" he was interrupted by another egg in his face. "Shit! That hurts…" he hissed, rubbing his face clean with his sleeves. "Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" Arthur yelled. The other teens then started to threw eggs at him, laughing and running away. "What a loser!" Was heard from them. Arthur turned back to his friend, who looked sadly at to the ground. "Here take mine" the actor said, holding his own sweet to the other. The boy just shook his head, "Don't worry, I'm not hungry anymore."

But Arthur just pushed his ice cream in Merlin's hands, "Just take it, or do you think I'm infectious?"

Merlin smiled lightly, "who knows? I don't want to turn into a clot pole like you-"  
Arthur laughed at that," Clot pole? Is that even a word? Come let's bring you home, you look awful!"  
"You don't look better, if I may say-"

"I'm a famous actor. I look good in everything, even covered in eggs."

Arthur smiled contently as Merlin started to laugh.

..

As they were back in the flat, Hunith Emrys was already in the bookstore she was working in. "Hey, Sorry that this date ended like that-" Arthur apologized and was surprised by the look Merlin was giving him.

"Since when was that a date?"

"You really can be stupid, huh?" Merlin tried to speak but then just shut his mouth and waited for explanation.

"OK, so I explain. I am in that marriage website for over a year now. And then I found you. I tried to text you but you didn't answer so I searched up your address and visit you. Why the hell do you think I would do that, thinking about that we both are in that website?"

Merlin thought for a bit when he suddenly gasped and turned completely red. "Y-Yyou actually….you actually…you actually…."

"I actually came here to know you better and if it works then to marry you. But when you told me that it was a prank from your classmates and that you're actually 17 years old, it was obvious that I can't marry an underage student who even never intended to marry anyway. But…" now even the blond blushed slightly. "You're interesting, ok? I would really like to know you better so maybe…"

Arthur didn't even know what he was asking for when Merlin started to nod. "Ok!"  
They both nodded then, smiling at each other. "So…we are dating now? Like…boyfriends?" Merlin blushed, looking down at his feet. "Seems so, if you like to, I don't want to force you into anything…" Arthur replied, rubbing nervously his neck. "Then if we are dating now and this date just ended…can we kiss?" Merlin asked, trying to sound casual but his hope was clear in his voice. Arthur smirked at the teen. "May I kiss you, my lady?"

The teen then blushed furious, glaring at him annoyed and when Arthur leaned in for a kiss, Merlin shoved him out of his home slammed the door shut. "Fuck off you prat! I'm no one's lady!"  
Arthur rubbed his nose and chuckled. "May I get your number, please?" Arthur asked and quickly took out his phone when Merlin just started with a bunch of numbers. "If you're too slow to get it, then you're just a hopeless slow-thinker!" Merlin shouted from behind the door. Arthur just chuckled at his childish behavior. "You're adorable, you know that?"

"I'm not adorable!" Was heard and the blond laughed. "I will call you, bye!"

The door opened slightly. "Be careful, bye."

As Arthur leaned in again, the door was again smashed against his face. "I'm still angry!"

"Sure you are…" Arthur smirked and left for his car, even covered in eggs, he felt very happy.

…

Merlin was happy. It has been two weeks after he started dating Arthur Pendragon. It was quite funny how a famous actor like him can be so casual, so normal. He laughed as Merlin asked him about some rumors. _"Why should I bath in red wine? What an awful waste, seriously!"_

He still can't stop grinning when he thought about the other man. He was 23 years old! The teen blushed every time when he thought about dating the adult. But his school life seemed to be so much less annoying. Since the bus drive cost him too much trouble, he woke up earlier and went to school by bike. He still lost his food to that jock, so he hid another lunch. Merlin took care that his locker even can be opened from the inside, since he always got thrown in it. And as he learned that his classmate literary love to throw him into the dumpster behind the school, he secretly laid out some plastic blankets to reduce his smelling after that.

Everything went fine, till somebody noticed how happy he was.

It happened after lunch break. For a biology project, Merlin brought his pet Aithusa with him to talk about the features of albinos and how their genetics look like. He didn't want to leave her behind, but his teacher reassured him that nothing's going to happen to her.

Clearly the teacher was wrong. Somehow, some student (or students) managed to break into the room.  
Merlin stroked his frightened albino iguana, which has many ugly sketches and scribbles on her previously white clean skin. "I'm sorry Aithusa…" he whispered sadly as he walked into his room and sitting on his bed. As his mother came in, Merlin didn't look up. "You never fell into the dumpster, right? And you never lost anything because of clumsiness?"

Merlin didn't answer, just stroking Aithusa with a wet cloth to clean her. Kilgharrah sat on his leg, tipping his snout to the albino to reassure her. "Why didn't you tell me Merlin-"  
"Because it was fine how it worked till they thought that torturing my pets is funny…"

His mother sighed. "Didn't you want to meet up with Arthur today? You wanted to walk in the park, right?"

"I'm not going."

"Why not?"

Merlin hold up his frightened iguana to his mother then sat her back down and continued to clean her. "Well, that explained why Arthur is here right now-"

"What?"

Arthur walked in, smiling at Merlin sadly. "Hey…I heard what happened."

"Well, hello, Aithusa is really scared right now. So if you may-"

"No, I changed some plans and I take you with me. And if you want, you can take your little monsters with you…"

After a while of thinking, Merlin smiled slightly. "I promise, they won't make problems."

"Nice to hear, now, get ready, we don't have all day." Merlin grinned happily, pushed his pets in his boyfriend's arms (he blushed by that thought) and took his clothes to change in the bathroom. Arthur was slightly nervous as the reptiles stared at him. Then the green one (Kilga was it?) pointing his tongue out. "Nice to see you, too…" Arthur said awkwardly.

…

"Where are we?" Merlin asked, the cage with his pets in his hands as he looked around to see something resemble a small city with people running around and working. When they climbed out the car, Arthur spread out his arms, "Welcome to the productions of 'Chasing the fantasies'."

Merlin's jaw dropped and he stared at the blond. "Wha…"

"I noticed how your school life is going on and I don't like it one bit. And now that your iguana became a victim, too, I thought I take you with me to work today."

Merlin was smiling brightly, excitedly looking around. "AWESOME! By the gods is that possible!?"

"It is, now turn your fanboy shouts a bit more quiet and follow me," Arthur smirked and moved on.

How Merlin managed to get lost, the teen didn't know. Maybe he looked around too much? Anyway, he couldn't find Arthur. "Arthur! Where are you!?" He bumped into a young man as he was about to turn around. "Hey, who are you?" He asked.

Merlin just stared. "You are Will! I can't believe it!" the man stared at him surprise. "Uhm, yeah. And you know me because…?"

"How could I not?" Merlin replied excited. "You are the camera man! You posted the 'behind the scenes from this show in YouTube! You post those funny clips from the stars and I love your music videos and self-made action videos!" Merlin panted lightly. "Sorry, now I seem like a freak to you…"

Will smiled. "Not at all. You know, it's nice that someone recognize you even if you're not _IN_ the show. You're right, I'm working behind the camera. But I'm sorry, I think I have to escort you out. The boss wouldn't like some teen sneaking here around the place."

"Actually, I'm here with Arthur…I know it sounds stupid but-"

"Arthur? You're Merlin? Oh! Ok, then forget what I said, let's bring you back." And with that Merlin followed Will into a large building.

Will smiled as Merlin was rambling about his videos he loved so much and how awesome he was. He chuckled as the teen even introduced his pets. As a camera man, not many people would act like that around you. He liked Merlin already.

"There you are! I really can't keep an eye off you without you making trouble!" Arthur shouted from afar. He walked up to them, hugging merlin and scolded him for getting lost. "Sorry, but here! Arthur! That's Will! Can you believe it!?" Merlin said excited, pointing at the young man quite adorable. "If you want to, you can watch me by the next scene, which is starting in half an hour." With that, Will gave the actor a pointed look. "Shit, have to get ready, Merlin, stay with Will."

Merlin nodded and watched Arthur running away into a room. He then followed the camera man into a large scene. Merlin took a deep breath, trying hard to act casual. "You can freak out if you want-"

"OMG! THE PLACE WHERE BRADLEY GET ALMOST KILLED BY HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Merlin shouted excited, carefully placing the cage down on a chair and running into the scene. Other people were looking at him, chuckling or smiling at the sight. They would react differently; obviously, if it weren't for the fact that Arthur already told them about his boyfriend and that he is visiting today. Merlin carefully walked around, not to break some requisites. "Oh my goodness, I could die from happiness right now…"

"I hope you don't. Arthur wouldn't be happy if you do." Was heard from behind. Merlin turned around and stared at the other man with long shining hair. "Oh my…you're Eoin! Bradley's best friend!"

"Actually, I'm Gwaine. But it's nice to meet you. You're here with Arthur right?"

Merlin just stared with a smile and nodded. "Don't be shy, I won't bite…not much…" he smirked as he took the teens hand and kissing it gently, "Oh my gooosh…" Merlin whispered breathless, "Can I hug you?"

Gwaine chuckled and opened his arms for him. Merlin cuddled into his chest, "I think I'm dreaming!" He shouted into the actor's chest. Arthur came back and huffed annoyed to see Gwaine of all people hugging his boyfriend. "Hands off, you pervert. He's mine…" Arthur said and pulled Merlin gently into his own arms for a hug. Merlin just laughed by his jealousy and hugged him back. Arthur was now wearing some ripped clothes with a huge red lipstick marked kiss on his cheek _(just like the season ended! Merlin beamed)_. Gwaine held his hands up in mock innocent and walked back to his spot where he would stand when the scene begin. Merlin smiled up at the other man, "you know what?" He looked over to Eoin-Gwaine and chuckled. "I wrote many fanfiction about this show. I ship Eoin always with Jabur... I think they were cute together…" Arthur started to laugh. Merlin then noticed that someone was standing behind him. "Jabur!" He shouted surprised and hid behind his boyfriend. That Minotaur was larger than it looked in TV.

The disguised man smiled at him. "I'm Percival. You can call me Percy if you want."

"Percy…of course…"

Percy chuckled at his nervous reaction. "So you like shipping Jabur and Eoin?"

Merlin blushed lightly," Sorry…"

Percy pulled him out from his hideout and pulled his large arm over his shoulders. "Don't be! It's just a story anyway, right?"

Merlin nodded then and looked at the blond. "Arthur! Take a picture! I'm standing with the Minotaur! You're the best misunderstood villain ever!" Merlin said then to Percy. "Thanks, nice to hear."

Arthur took few pictures of them when Percy then spoke, "well, we have to start now. You're coming?"

"Yeah, just wait a sec." Arthur replied. Percy went ahead, waving at the happy fan. "How do you like it so far?"

"Unbelievable! You know I wouldn't have mind if I'm not allowed to be here! But you're the best Arthur!" Merlin beamed happily, hugging and cuddling into the man's chest. "I'm happy you like it, you crazy fanboy, but I have to go now, so stay with Will, ok?"

Merlin nodded and went back to his chair where the cage was. He took out his iguanas and cuddled with them while watching the professionals doing their work.

…

"And…what do you think?" Arthur asked his co-actors as they watched Merlin chatting with his half-sister Morgana Pendragon, also working as actor, and showing her his iguanas. "I think he's a nice guy. Very excited from today," Lancelot said. "He's really cute, if I had met him sooner-" Gwaine got a warning glare from Arthur, "I would have introduced him to you." The other chuckled as Arthur just huffed.

"Well, I think he's is perfect for you." Percy said. "You are less cocky since you met him. Not that you were bad before just…" with that, he waved his hands around helplessly. "I knew that the marriage stuff was a good idea!" Gwaine cheered and got a slap from Percy behind his head. "That was Morgana's idea."

"Anyway, when will be the marriage?" Gwaine asked.

"Arthur! Arthur Arthur!" the group watched the teen running towards them, only with Kilgharrah in his arms. Aithusa was in Morgana's care. "Le…Leroy…Leroy Moon!" He panted, pointing at an older man, talking to some other people. "That's freaking Leroy Moon!"  
They turned around to see the man. "That's my father, want to get to know him?" Merlin quickly shook his head, "No need! I happy from watching him from here…"

"Don't be like that, he will like you!" Arthur replied, gently shoving him towards his father.

"Hey dad, that is Merlin Emrys, my boyfriend."

Merlin gulped nervously as the other man gave him a serious look. "H-hi, Leroy Moon…uh! I mean-!"

Arthur's father chuckled and then laughed delighted. "It has been years since someone called me Leroy. I never thought someone in your age knows a movie like 'Love and Betrayal'."

Merlin smiled lightly," well, my m-mother loves this movie…it was her Christmas present…" he glanced nervously and still excited to the both Pendragons. "If you don't mind…my mother is a huge fan of yours and maybe I could get an autograph…only if you don't mind, and maybe a picture with you?"

"Of course I don't mind!" Uther chuckled, he called Percy over who then took few pictures of Merlin between father and son but also Uther in between the young men, an angry looking Kilgharrah in his hands and both young men pointing their fingers comically at him.

As Merlin waved them all goodbye (Morgana even waved to little Aithusa), he was grinning wide at Arthur was driving them home. "How was it?" The blond asked.

"You know…I think that was my **best day ever**."

…

"Did you hear about Pendragon?" Merlin heard one cheerleader asking the other as he put away his books in his locker.

"Pendragon? The actor?"

"Yes!"

"What is about him?"

"You won't believe it! I read that he is gay!"

"Noway!"

"Yeah way!" The blond girl replied.

"No he can't be!"

"But they said-"

"You know what? I think he just said that because he wants a break from the crazy fans. If we would meet, I tell you, he would so totally fall in love with me…"

Merlin snorted and closed his locker, heading towards his next class," not even straight guys would make a move…" he murmured to himself.

"Hey! What did you say?"

Merlin turned around looking at her innocently. "Nothing"

"You liar!" The snappish cheerleader said, slamming Merlin against the lockers. "I bet you wish that someone like Arthur Pendragon would even look at you, fag!"

Merlin smiled at her, ignoring that hurtful comment. "I don't have to wish… I mean…look at me!" With that he gave her again a bright smile, "and now look at you-"

SLAP!

Merlin would curse anyone who would say that a girls slaps doesn't hurt. She then kicked with her knee him between his legs, hard. Merlin choked in pain and fell to the ground, hands holding his genitals. The girls laughed at him and walked to their classes. "It's not over yet, you queer!" They shouted over to him.

…

"Arthur! Arthur!" Gaius, the director shouted after the blond, who was just about to leave. "What is it, Gaius?" He asked. The old director smiled at him excited, a laptop in his hands. "I'm inspired my friend! Inspired! You have to teach Merlin how to act, you understand?"

"Wha-No!" Arthur answered irritated. Gaius ignored him and opened the laptop and starting a video. "I tell you, your boyfriend is a nature talent! Clearly he is born with it!"

Arthur held his breath as he watched the video. Someone took it with the phone, showing a black haired boy in a princess dress. He was running after some jocks who were throwing a bag and clothes back and forth. "Give it back!" Arthur heard the boy scream. His heart ached. It was Merlin. "Come and get it princess!" One blond girl laughed, pulling at the dress, causing him to fall. His body shook heavily as the camera came nearer to his face.

"Say hello to the world, fag!" the camera teen mocked and Merlin hid away his face. "Oh! Look at that!" One jock said, holding up a note book. Merlin's head snapped up. "Don't you dare!" He screamed and ran up to him, trying to get back his book. "A love letter! Who is that lovely boy you admirer?"

"None of your business, you Neanderthal!" Merlin snapped back, jumping up to reach the outstretched arm with his notes.

"Oh my god, that is embarrassing, you know that? No guy will go after you, that's for sur-"

"THAT'S IT!" Merlin roared furious, pushing away from the jock. "ALL THE TIME! I TRIED TO IGNORE IT! BUT NOW I DON'T CARE! YOU ALL WILL REGRET IT! **REGRET IT!"**

With that, Merlin bent down, grabbed the end of the princess dress, pulled it up over his head and…  
…disappeared.

The teens around were shouting in shock and angst. "What was that?!" One of them screamed frightened. In their center was only the dress. No sign of any black haired boy.

"It's fascinating, catching, emotional and feels so real!" Gaius smiled happily. "Merlin just has to be in the show Arthur!"

Arthur just stared at the laptop. "Gaius. That _was_ real."

Gaius' smile fell immediately. His look now full of worry, he glanced back to the screen.

"I have to go." Arthur said, running off.

…

"Sorry, Arthur, but Merlin is right now not in the mood for a cheer up." Hunith sighed sadly at the actor. Arthur, still standing by the doorway, shook his head. "Please, I have to see him."

There was a loud crash upstairs. "What-"

"Merlin is tricking some basic magic again. He does that every time he gets really upset." Hunith answered simply, shaking her head sadly. "Please, Arthur, go now…"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Emrys, but I can't leave him…"

Hunith looked apologetic when she tried to close the door.

"My father is Uther Pendragon" Arthur spoke up desperate. Hunith stopped, looking at him. "I can arrange a dinner with him," Arthur went further. Hunith started to blush and slowly opened the door again. "Promise?"

"My father likes you already."

Hunith blushed even more and nodded finally. "But don't provoke him ok?"

Arthur nodded and went upstairs.

Merlin was dressed in a dark blue blouse with a black vest and a deep red tie, also in black tight trousers and shiny black shoes. His final accessory was a typical black magician hat and black gloves. Merlin was gorgeous, Arthur thought. Carefully he knocked at the half open door.

"I don't want to talk, mom. Just let me practice, please." Merlin replied monotone and turned a cigar into a rose. "That was fantastic…" Arthur said which made the teen jump in shock. "Arthur!" He quickly took off his hat and gloves and opened his vest. Arthur took his working hands and held them firmly. "You look fantastic, Merlin."

Merlin huffed. "I know that doing magic tricks is childish, Arthur. You don't have to pretend-"  
"I'm not pretending, Merlin. What you did there in school-"

"You saw that video! Oh my god you saw it!" Merlin then started to cry again and Arthur hugged him. "Yes I saw it. That's why I'm here."

Merlin buried his face into the blonds shoulder, slowly calming down. "I hate my school…"

Arthur nodded gently, caressing his boyfriend's hair. "It's ok now, Merlin."

Arthur kissed Merlin's forehead, "What you did there in school, Merlin, was brilliant. Did you saw their faces when you disappeared into nothing?"

Merlin shook his head. "Too busy running away like a loser."

Arthur held Merlin so he could see him in the eyes. "You weren't running away like a loser, idiot. You made a leaving like a badass!"

"…Really?"

"Yeah! Gaius was really impressed with your magic move. He said that you inspired him…"

Merlin chuckled excited. "Really?"

Arthur hugged him again, nuzzling his neck. "You were amazing, Merlin."

Merlin smiled, also cuddling into the other. "May I kiss you?" The teen heard the blond whisper. Merlin tensed but nodded. Both men hesitantly leaned into each other only touching their noses for a while. They chuckled and finally, they touched each other's lips.

As they kissed further, the door slammed open. "Ok! Now everyone is happy! Arthur, out! Shoo shoo!" Hunith said, pulling and pushing Arthur out of the room. "Mooom!" Merlin complained embarrassed, his face completely red. "Sorry Mrs. Ermrys…" Arthur chuckled, giving his young lover a seducing grin.

"Enough! My son is upset!" Hunith, in Mother-mode, pushed Arthur out. "Merlin, dear, I made your favorite today! Smashed potatoes with sausages and salad!"

…

Arthur was smiling brightly as he watched Merlin talking to Gaius. They both just met once but acting now like best friends already. But it seems that the director had quite a hard time to convince the teen to consider his suggestion. "Please! Merlin, think about it, I need your character! I need you! Did you never dreamed about being famous? To be on TV?"

"I'm sorry, but I just don't fit in this…" Merlin chuckled, smiling apologetic. "I never was made for something that important," he explained, "every time I tried to get a good role in our drama club, I ended up as a tree in 'Oz' and a yokel. Even the pranks to speak as Juliet in 'Romeo and Juliet' just as Snow white didn't work out!"

"Isn't that experience enough? Merlin my boy, I need this character. This show won't get anywhere without it-"

"Like I said, you can have him. I write the rights over to you and you can have your fun!" Merlin laughed amused.

"Merlin, I need you to be the character. You have to be the magician. There is no one better than you…"

"I can't…" Merlin sighed. But Gaius pressed something into his arms before walking away. "Just read it and think about it, ok?"

Merlin was speechless as he noticed that Gaius just gave him THE script! "Oh my…" He gasped as Arthur hugged him from behind. "And? What did you said?"

The teen turned around, "I don't know…I really want to, you know? But I can't!"

Before Arthur could ask, Merlin pulled out of the hug and walked away quickly. The star actor sighed.  
"Don't worry, Arthur." Will spoke up, readying the camera for the next scene. "Let me talk to him."

…

"Hey Will!" Merlin smiled as he saw the camera man walking up to him. The teen was sitting at a Make-up desk, staring at the script "Hey Merlin. Speak up, what's your problem?"

Merlin sighed. "I can't do this…acting, I mean. And there are cameras everywhere!"

Will laughed at that. "That is all? Merlin, you don't have to be afraid of that. You are good in that what you do."

"And that is doing magic tricks! No one told me to act!" Merlin snapped childish, crossing his arms stubborn.

"Ok, you know what?" Will smiled, taking the script from the desk and flipping through the pages. He then stopped and pointing his finger on a page. "Ok, Merlin. Read this and learn this. I'll be right back."

Merlin took it and read the scene. Around fifteen minutes later, Will returned with Percival in tow. "You once told me that you wished to act together with Percy right?"

Merlin blushed, "No, don't say-"

"Well, I learned my lines already," Percy smiled reassuring at the teen, "So if you're ready, we can start."

Merlin didn't reply, just stared and looking at his script. As he began to read his part, he was stuttering heavily, his voice shaking nervously. Percy walked over to him. He took away the script and gave it to Will. "Now try again."

As Merlin didn't spoke, Percy placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "The trick is to believe in yourself. You don't act like the magician, you _**are**_ the magician. Understood?"

Merlin nodded quickly, taking a deep breath. "Ok. Now-"

"Maybe-"Merlin interrupted, walking towards the costumes, tacking out a black hat and some white gloves. Then he stood again in front of the other men. After the raven haired teen took another deep breath, he took in a bored posture, inspecting his gloved hands. "You're predictable." He spoke up, his voice sounding really bored. "What do you mean?" Percy replied as Jabur. He was glaring at the magician. Said magician glanced up surprised, starting to laugh manically. Suddenly he stopped, "wait. No kiddin'?" As the minotaur puffed angrily, the young man whined childishly, walking in little circles, turning away from the other. He took of his hat and, to the both other men's surprise, pulled out a tissue and whipped away some sweat drops from his fore head. "My my… and I thought I underestimated you…seems to be clearly not the case…do you…?" the magician held up his used tissue towards Jabur as offer. The minotaur grabbed the magician harshly, holding him up.

"Hey hey! Be cool!" The magician chuckled amused, putting his hat back on his head. "No one underestimate me!" Jabur growled furious.

"Well, obviously, it doesn't matter. Because I have something that you don't."

"What is it!?" Jabur yelled at him, trying to hold himself back. Percy let go of Merlin and Merlin grinned happily as he walked around the other so he stood just behind the actor. Percy went back to his position as if he was still holding the magician. The magician had magically escaped the minotaur's grip, now standing behind him. "Well, at first, I am the mightiest magician in the world, which means I have magic. Something you don't have. Second, I have a plan…"

"A plan?" Jabur growled.

"Indeed. And I don't have just any plan. Like how to cook a chicken soup or how to nit socks. No, my dear friend…" the young man walked around, facing the other with an evil smirk, even more dangerously with his hat almost hiding his eyes. "I have the plan how to kill Bradley James…"

The men stood there in silent. Out of nowhere people were cheering and clapping their hands. Merlin snapped out of the play, blushing heavily and crouched into a little ball, fully embarrassed that there was an audience without him noticed. Merlin didn't look up when Arthur pulled him up into a hug. "You were fantastic, Merlin…"

The teen grinned shyly. "You think so…?"

Gaius was running over to him. "Merlin! You just HAVE to do it!"

Merlin chuckled. "Well, I had fun, playing with Percy…" He looked at Will and Percy with a thankful smile which the other two replied with a nod and a warm smile back. "…Ok, I will do it."

Arthur cheered and swirled his lover around, the other actors and coworkers were also happy for their newcomer. "-but under one condition."

"And that would be?" The director asked.

"I would like to wear my own costume. I feel better in that…"

"Of course! Arthur said it looks good on you so we won't change it."

Merlin blushed again, glaring half hearty at his boyfriend. The blond just chuckled and gave his boy a kiss on the cheek.

…

 **Sneak-peek to "Chasing the fantasies":**

 **Jabur screams in fury as he pulled at the chains, imprisoned in a forgotten cave. The chains are connected to the walls around him. "I WILL GET YOU!" He roars.**

 **Suddenly, clapping sounds could be heard. Jabur quickly looked around to find a black figure walking up to him. Just when it came towards the burning light a young man could be seen. He is dressed in a dark blue blouse with a black vest and a deep red tie, also in black tight trousers and shiny black shoes. His final accessory was a typical black hat and black gloves. His face is decorated with a golden monocle. The young man walked towards the Minotaur, still clapping his hands.**

" **What a sight…" he smiled at Jabur.**

" **And who are you?" Jabur growls angrily, pulling at his chains again. The man stopped his applause and walked around the prisoner. "What would you do, if you get out of your…let's say** _ **'complicated situation'**_ **?"**

 **Jabur huffed, swinging his tail annoyed, shaking his head which makes the sweat drops fly. The black dressed man takes a step back in disgust. "I will kill James, rip of his head and make him pay for what he did to me-DID TO MY LIFE!"**

 **The young man sighs disappointed.** **"You're predictable." He speaks up, his voice sounding really bored while he takes of the monocle; breathe on it and cleaning it on his vest then.**

" **What do you mean?"** **replies Jabur. He is glaring at the boy. Said boy glances up surprised, starting to laugh manically. Suddenly he stops, "wait. No kiddin'?" As the Minotaur huffs angrily, the young man whines childishly, walking in little circles, turning away from the other. He takes off his hat and pulls out a tissue and whips away some sweat drops from his fore head. "My my… and I thought I underestimated you…seems to be clearly not the case…do you…?" the man held up his used tissue towards Jabur as offer. The Minotaur grabs the magician harshly, holding him up.**

" **Hey hey! Be cool!" The black haired man chuckles amused. "No one underestimate me!" Jabur growls furious. "Well, obviously, it doesn't matter. Because I have something that you don't."**

" **What is it!?" Jabur yells at him, shaking at the other's collar. The man has magically escaped the minotaur's grip, now standing behind him. Jabur turns around, growling irritated. "Well, at first, I am the mightiest magician in the world, which means I have magic. Something you don't have. Second, I have a plan…"**

" **A plan?" Jabur growls.**

" **Indeed. And I don't have just any plan. Like how to cook a chicken soup or how to nit socks. No, my dear friend…" the young man walked around, facing the other with an evil smirk, even more dangerously with his hat almost hiding his eyes. "I have the plan how to kill Bradley James…"**

Blackout.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Merlin shouted excited. His friends laughed and clinking their glasses. Arthur's friends, which quickly became Merlin's friends too, were gathered in the Pendragon Home where they all watched the first spot of the new season. Gwen and Morgana were cuddling with the boy's pets (Morgana actually pleaded to bring the reptiles along for their party) while Arthur glanced suspiciously towards the kitchen door while drinking the water (Merlin still isn't allowed to drink for his age which caused the group to celebrate without alcohol. Gwaine was the only one who broke the rule…). "Something is up?" Merlin asked curious, also glancing to the door. "I just have a feeling…" the blond said as he stood up and walked towards the kitchen, Merlin close behind.

"DAD! I told you to have a date with her! NOT DATE HER!" Arthur yelled, making his father jump as well as the other woman.

"MOM?!" Merlin cried shocked, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"You invited her," Uther replied.

"Don't be a smartass dad!" Arthur cursed, clearly embarrassed by the whole 'saw your father make out with your boyfriend's mother' scene. He looks over to Merlin who was just as shocked about the 'saw your mother make out with your boyfriend's father' scene. When they both switched glances, they knew how to answer the whole situation.

"We won't stop you." The older of the sons spoke up, making the both single parents sigh in relief.  
"But," Arthur continued," I expect you to know that you can't marry."

"And why is that son?" Uther asked serious.

Arthur looked at him comically, gesturing to Merlin and himself, "Maybe because **we** want to marry?"

"We do?!" Merlin asked surprised, completely red.

Arthur sighed. "Merlin, I thought we talked about that…."

With that, Hunith and Uther watched their sons walking out of the kitchen, the star actor explaining the actor-to-be how it was logical for them to marry. After a while Uther started to chuckle, "Ok, where were we?"

Hunith smiled shyly at him as she put her arms back around his shoulders. When the pair was about to kiss again, the door to the storeroom burst open and two figures were falling out.

"Hey Perce…why did you stop…?" A drunken Gwaine asked, trying to pull the bear of a man down for another kiss. But Percy looked at the other two people in the room, blushing.

"H-hello, Mr. Pendragon…"

…

"No way!" Merlin laughed as he was talking with Arthur by phone while entering the school building.

" _I'm not joking! Gwaine and Percy are a couple now! Now your Fanfictions make sense, you know?"_

Merlin laughed again excited when suddenly he was pushed against a wall. "Did ya miss us?" the Jock in front of him smirked at him. Merlin paled slightly before he hung up the call with a short, "we talk later, bye."

The Jock just pushed him again harshly, which made the other student's around him laugh as the teen started to grunt from the pain. "First, you were gone for seven month and now you just walk in like you own this place…where have you been, fag? Someone paid for your 'service'?"

Merlin just glared at the other.

"Oh? Don't tell me you're still a virgin…well, that's not surprising I guess…"

Merlin blushed as the other students started to laugh again.

"Actually, I was doing something for my carrier," the raven haired teen snapped back.

"Ooooohhhhwwww…." The crowd said.

"And that would be?" The jock challenged.

"None of your business," Merlin said, walking away from the other.

"I heard you made a practical training as an actor!" The blond cheerleader laughed. Merlin smiled at her.

"Indeed."

"I'm sure for some porn for old pervert guys." The girls laughed at him. Merlin didn't look at them anymore; just continue his way towards the headmaster's office.

…

Merlin moaned adorable, Arthur thought. They were lying on the couch of the Emrys family, making out while watching an old episode of Merlin's favorite show. The teen giggled as Arthur was gently touchin his hip. "Merlin! Merlin! I just got a call and- oh my…MERLIN!" Hunith shouted. Merlin sat up quickly, making Arthur fall from the couch. "Mom? What are you doing here already? Didn't you have work?"

Hunith blinked, still quite shocked from the scene in front of her. "W-well, I just…I just got a call from some guy who wants to make some project and asked you to partake on it…"

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked stunned.

Arthur chuckled lightly. "Some director just offered you a job, Merlin. How hard is that to understand?"

…

Merlin felt nervous. Gaius convinced him to take the role to the new movie. The teen was just happy to get a minor role. It was some comedy-romance movie where some girl is trying to find love or something. Merlin will play a young florist who becomes the of the girl's best friend's boyfriend. This then should surprise the audience and such. But still, Merlin was nervous, surrounded by strangers and foreign sets. At least the other main actors Morgause (the female main character), Cendred (the male main character) and Mordred (the best friend) were quite nice, even if they seemed a bit too serious about their jobs. But still nice to talk to. Merlin was doing his act as florist (the camera already on) when a small group of young teenagers came in. "And here the friend of my dad is working on his new production 'Love letter'.

Merlin choked on his words when he saw his bullies walking casually into the hall. The Co-workers looked puzzled when they watched Merlin hiding behind the flowers. The teens gasped as they saw Merlin being pulled out from his hiding place. "What the hell are you doing here?!" Their leader snapped at him. "Well, I could ask you the same…what are you doing here?" Merlin tried to sound as casually and cool as possible with his tiny voice. "None of your business, fag-"

"What's going on here?" The director snapped when he came back from getting coffee to see that his project is interrupted. The jock angrily points at Merlin. "That freak sneaked into your set! I bet for getting off by stalking the stars-"

"Not true!" Merlin shouted embarrassed, blushing ashamed.

"Stop! I don't want to hear anything. You," the director spoke up and pointed at the group, "you go over there if you want to watch and you," he looked at Merlin," go back to your spot, pronto." Merlin nodded and left. In the next ten minutes the film crew grew more irritated as Merlin didn't even managed the simplest sentence and stuttered all the time. The director noticed the group of teenagers laughing and imitated the young actor's stutter. "That's it! CUT!" He shouted and walked up to Merlin. "I'm really sorry! Believe me I'm trying-"

"Any problem with those kids watching you?" The director interrupted the teen. Merlin nervously looked over to the group and shook his head. "Merlin, boy, I know you are better than that. And you're an actor. You're doing a job here."

Merlin nodded lightly, not looking at the other man.

"So like in any other job, you would go to your chef when something is wrong with the coworkers or customers, right?"

Merlin looked up surprise. The director nodded over to the laughing group. "Any problem with them?"

Merlin hesitated but in the end nodded.

"Then it's settled." The director said and walked to the group. "Okay guys! I suggest you to leave and watch around somewhere else. I can't get my work done with you distracting my actors!"

The teens protested at first but then left while glaring at Merlin all the way out. The director clapped his hands together. "Merlin, Mordred need some flowers!"

Merlin chuckled and made himself ready for the scene.

And he was good!

…

Merlin was helping his mother in her book store when he made his first experience with fans.

"Excuse me, I hope I don't disturb you but my friends and me wanted to know if you by any coincidence are Peter from the movie 'Love Letter'?"

Merlin chuckled, blushing lightly. "That's me. My name is Merlin" he answered the group of three girls. The teen flinched as the girls started to squeal. "You are him! By the gods you are Merlin Emrys!" They shouted excited, jumping up and down. Merlin laughed as his mother ran up to them, checking on what was going on. He made pictures with them and gave them autographs. He laughed as few more people came and asked for pictures and more autographs.

When Merlin was left alone again, his mother came up to him. "I think you should come more often here. I have nothing against more customers."

"Mom, please." Merlin laughed, hugging her. "As if I have time! I still have to go to school, something those guys in the movie branch happily forget. Gaius really told too well about me…"

Merlin then gasped. "I have to tell Arthur about it!" Quickly he walked back to the reception desk and took out his phone, dialed his boyfriend's number and waited.

"Arthur here?" Merlin heard and also people laughing in the background. "What's wrong?"

Arthur chuckled as he replied, "Everything is fine, Merlin. Just working right now and I think we have another blooper."

"Oh no! I'm sorry, Arthur! "I'm sorry, I'll call you later-"

"No no, it's fine. What's up?"

After some hesitation, Merlin told him about the fans. Arthur laughed and Merlin chuckled as he heard the blond telling their friends about Merlin's day. "We are happy for you Merlin. Just be careful, ok? We have to get back now, so-"

"May I ask you out for 'Love letter'?" Merlin babbled and blushed that he didn't ask so smooth.

Arthur chuckled again. "Of course you may."

"Sooo…" Merlin replied," wanna see 'Love letter' with me?"

"Of course! I'll pick you up on Saturday, 19:00?"

"Fine by me…" Merlin said shyly.

…

"Wow…" Merlin said as they walked out of the theatre. "That feels so strange seeing yourself like…like this!" They both chuckled.

"I have to say…you were wonderful!" Arthur then spoke.

Merlin smiled up at him.

"Not as good as me, but…" Arthur teased, smirking amusingly at his cute lover who was now pouting so adorable.

They were walking pass a park when Merlin stopped them. They were standing under a streetlamp and Merlin could swear he had lost his voice by Arthur's look.

"I…I w-want…" Merlin stuttered, nervously holding Arthur's hand with both hands. The blond watched amused as Merlin tried to ask him something. "What is it Merlin?"

"Could we do it sometime?" Merlin sputtered out, blushing heavily and avoiding eye contact. That way he couldn't see Arthur blushing heavily as well.

"Well…you see, Merlin…it's quite complicated-"

Merlin snapped at him in shock. "Oh god! Don't break up with me!"

Arthur stared back in confusion," Break up?"

"I didn't want to force you! I just…I just thought that maybe…oh god did I read it all wrong?"Merlin started to panic.

"Merlin, hey, what are you freaking talking about?" Arthur chuckled.

"We all know what the 'It's complicated'-line means!" Merlin explained annoyed," it means it's over-"

Arthur grabbed him by the wrists as the teen started to stomp away.

"Never in my life do I plan to break up with you, you idiot!" Arthur spoke firmly, smiling at his young lover reassuring.

When Merlin looked at him questioning, Arthur explained.

"Merlin, the only complicated thing between us is the thing you just asked of me. It's complicated because you're still underage. That's all."

"So if I…were older…"

Arthur nodded, smirking charmingly. Merlin hugged him tightly," bloody shock you gave me you prat!"

"Not my fault if you don't let me talk," the blond laughed. They looked at each other lovingly before the older man leaned down slowly, meeting his lips with the other's.


End file.
